El reverso del espejo
by Lila Negra
Summary: En un universo alternativo, el joven escritor Armin se sorprende al encontrar dos pordioseros escondidos en el banco de su cuadra. / Modern AU. Posible Riren. Armin's POV. One-shot


**El reverso del espejo**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** AU deja entrever un posible LevixEren. El narrador es Armin. One-shot. La historia transcurre en Argentina, pero creo que eso es irrelevante para entenderla.

 **Agradecimientos:** a **Jazmín Negro** , **Marcos Ezequiel** y **Daris Teufell** , que me dieron las primeras lecturas. A **Luna de Acero** , que me ayudó a pensar la portada.

* * *

El sábado, volví a verlos.

Fue una casualidad, no me había propuesto nada todavía. Eran las nueve de la noche y se me había acabado la leche. Desasosegado, salí de mi departamento. Por supuesto, no había chances de encontrar un supermercado abierto, pero yo sabía dónde ir. Dos cuadras más allá había un kiosco cuyo dueño me conocía bastante (hacía más de diez años que yo vivía en el barrio). Su astucia de comerciante lo llevaba a comprar un par de cajas larga vida por mes, que hacía que su joven empleado me cobrara al triple de su valor real, como si fuera fernet. Yo no me quejaba. Nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

Así que caminé y al pasar junto al banco, miré dentro. Entiéndaseme bien, yo aún no lo hacía con intención. Pero en la oscuridad total de la cuadra anochecida, con puras persianas bajadas y edificios dormidos, la luz rutilante que atravesaba los ventanales del banco me llamaba como a una mariposa nocturna.

Y los vi.

Habían traído nuevamente los tres colchones rotosos que habían retirado aquella mañana. El mayor, pálido y ojeroso, estaba a medio tapar por una frazada raída. El otro, en cambio, que no habría tenido más de 15 años, pasaba una de sus piernas por encima de las de su compañero y me sonreía, desafiante.

Casi parecía que yo, muchacho de clase media, con estudios y trabajo, alguien que tras experimentar ese frío insoportable regresaría prontamente a su hogar calefaccionado… parecía, digo, que yo debiera haberlos envidiado. A ellos, dos pordioseros marginales refugiados del invierno entre medio de cajeros automáticos.

Un pequeño triunfo, tal vez, se les jugaba en la posibilidad de dormir juntos ante los ojos del mundo. ¿Me atrevería yo a tanto? De haber tenido necesidad, ¿habría tenido la valentía de ser un John Lennon tercermundista tras las paredes vidriadas de un banco anónimo?

Cuando regresé del kiosco, el de aspecto enfermizo había desplegado un pequeño tablero plástico para jugar ajedrez. Parecía explicarle al otro, que había cedido su expresión provocadora por otra de curiosidad.

Esa carita de inocencia, sin embargo, no impedía que cupiera justo en el estereotipo de delincuente juvenil que tan esforzadamente construyen nuestros medios de comunicación: tez amarronada, el castaño cabello revuelto, las cejas fruncidas en un odio perpetuo… solo los dos faroles de sus ojos verdes desentonaban un tanto.

Sin duda, no eran familia. El adulto tenía la boca y los ojos finos, casi orientales, y un cabello negro lacio como el de un monje tonsurado. Su piel horriblemente blanca hacía pensar en un tuberculoso o un sifilítico sin chancros —aunque no lo crean, he tenido ocasión de conocer a algún sifilítico en mi vida, en pleno siglo xxi—.

¿Cuál sería su historia, entonces? Tal vez se tratara de uno de esos bellos relatos de solidaridad tan apreciados por los periódicos: un hombre de la calle que, por una vez, decide rescatar a un niño en lugar de a un perro. Lo habrá cuidado y dejado crecer a su lado, enseñándole sus mañas pordioseras, los mejores sitios para pedir moneditas, los portales de los que menos a menudo te echan los porteros, los restaurantes que arrojan los platos casi intactos. ¿Le habría dicho, también, cómo simular una mano cortada, cómo contar el cuento ese del SIDA que escuché tantas veces en el tren?

Y ahora, eran un símil padre-hijo, si bien era posible que no se llevaran más de diez años. No obstante, ¿qué había significado entonces ese seductor gesto de la pierna despatarrada sobre otras piernas? ¿Era un juego nada más? ¿O eran, en el fondo, una perversa pareja incestuosa?

Seguí pensando estas cosas ya en mi cálido departamento, bebiendo mi leche y prendiendo el computador. Siempre trabajé mejor de noche. Mis elucubraciones fueron desvaneciéndose a medida que entraba de lleno en el artículo que debía escribir y entregar al día siguiente (no hay domingos para los escritores). Me fui a dormir cerca de las tres de la mañana, satisfecho con mi productividad.

Pero al despertar, la insólita expresión que me había dedicado el muchacho reapareció ante mí como un fantasma. Me urgía develar más del vínculo que unía a estos desconocidos. Me vestí a toda prisa y, aún sin desayunar, bajé las escaleras. Me detuve en la vereda de enfrente, en una parada de colectivo, para no despertar sospechas. Aún estaban allí. Desde lejos, daba la impresión de que dormían abrazados, pero era imposible asegurarlo. Eran felices, quizás. Una minúscula porción de la tierra era para ellos. El lunes era feriado, por lo que todavía tenían dos días enteros antes de que algún empleado los echara al abrir las puertas del banco al público general. Un público que no los incluía. Que nunca los incluiría.

Hacia el mediodía ya no estaban. Debían de haber salido en busca de changas o alimento, porque por la noche los reencontré. El muchacho, yo creo, me reconoció. Me dirigió una mirada larga y firme. Mientras lo hacía, se acurrucó contra el hombro del otro. Para ello, debió agacharse un poco, pues era el más alto. El adulto, serio, le palmeó la cabeza como a un bebé. El acto maquinal hacía pensar en un ritual repetido. Quise quedarme más tiempo pero la decisión en sus ojos acabó por vencerme.

Tenía más pruebas pero eran tan ambiguas como las anteriores: el movimiento deliberado del chico hacía pensar en amantes; la caricia vacía del hombre, en parientes. Desde mi balcón, vi al más joven salir y regresar media hora después con una bolsa que, imaginé, contendría comida. Vivían allí como yo podía vivir en mi pequeña casa. Se diseñaron su propio templo, sin dioses.

El lunes, nuevamente pasé por allí varias veces. He aquí las imágenes que logré recolectar: el muchacho ansioso lanzando el tablero por los aires tras perder una partida de ajedrez; los colchones enrollados en un rincón en la hora más concurrida del día; el tipo pálido de pie, inclinado, sacudiendo la frazada agujereada como si la limpiara; ambos sentados lado a lado, con las manos tan juntas que podrían habérselas tomado; una risa floreciente, luminosa, en el chico, acompañada de un pequeño gesto del mayor que, sin embargo, daba incuestionables muestras de regocijo. La postal que más claramente se imprimió en mi cerebro presenta al hombre arrodillado a la espalda del adolescente. Con rapidez pero no sin delicadeza, le cortaba el pelo.

Me fui a dormir carcomido por la duda. No los entendía, no podía colocarlos eternamente en un solo compartimento de mi imaginación. Quería conocer sus pasados, los secretos de sus corazones. ¿Qué telenovela tenían para contarme? ¿Por qué me la ocultaban?

Cuando al atardecer del martes no los encontré, me sentí desesperar. No sabía sus nombres ni dónde buscarlos: no tenían dirección, no los hallaría en ninguna guía telefónica, eran una simple estadística bajo la línea de la pobreza para la ciudad. Me cayó con todo su peso la evidencia de que estos hombres eran para mí inaccesibles. Si el mundo los dejaba afuera, ellos aquí tenían su pequeña venganza al prescindir de mí para contar su historia. Los marginales tenían su propio código que por siempre me sería imposible descifrar. Pasábamos uno junto a otro como quien pasa por un espejo y, por muy distorsionado que vea su reflejo, no tiene modo de meterse dentro para arreglar el mecanismo. El espejo nos separa de ese otro como de un mundo paralelo, impenetrable.

Estaba tan anonadado por este descubrimiento, por esta exclusión de la que me supe víctima de pronto, que solo el miércoles observé que uno de los vidrios del banco estaba rajado. Pregunté entre los guardias y los vecinos y algo sonsaqué. Habiéndose quedado los hombres dormidos allí, el martes no habían hecho a tiempo de sacar sus bártulos. Los empleados habían llamado a la policía, que trató de apurarlos de mala manera. El más joven se resistió y hubo un forcejeo. De un golpe lo arrojaron contra la vidriera. Eso enfureció al mayor, que se lanzó sobre los policías con las manos desnudas y amoratadas de frío como única arma.

Varios habían visto cómo se los llevaban, esposados y sangrantes. El chico lloraba y gritaba que no le robaran sus cosas, que le guardaran sus colchones, que esas eran sus únicas pertenencias, que por favor. Por favor. Nadie creyó que entonces su mirada fuera desafiante.

He de decir que, al menos, me dieron un final digno para un cuento.


End file.
